


Salem's Nights

by Diana924



Category: Salem (TV)
Genre: Character(s) of Color, F/F, Female Character of Color, POV Character of Color, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Love, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Le notti a Salem possono essere lunghe, fredde e inospitali.





	Salem's Nights

Le notti a Salem possono essere lunghe, fredde e inospitali.

Tituba sente spesso la mancanza del sole dei Caraibi, di sua madre ma la famiglia Sibley, e Mary, in qualche maniera la fanno sentire accettata e amata. Sebbene sulla carta sia la loro schiava non si è mai sentita così, e certamente la fedeltà che prova per Mary Sibley va oltre quella di una comune schiava. Sa fin troppo bene che i suoi sentimenti resteranno ignorati, che Mary Sibley non la ricambierà mai, non quando è ancora disperata per la partenza di John Alden e il matrimonio le sta sempre più stretto, che Mary amerà sempre gli uomini, se anche provasse qualcosa per lei Tituba sa che simili sentimenti sono proibiti, una donna con discrezione può amare tanti uomini ma non può nemmeno pensare di provare un sentimento simile per un’altra donna. Anche se puro, innocente e totale come quello che da anni sente per Mary.

Divenire la sua maestra, istruirla nella magia come le hanno ordinato le streghe dell’Essex è per Tituba il miglior modo per essere vicina a Mary, essere sicura che l’altra non l’abbandonerà mai, che avrà sempre bisogno di lei, esserle necessaria per poter stare sempre al suo fianco, una dolce e squisita tortura che Tituba da anni si procura e a cui non intende rinunciare.

Quando fa particolarmente freddo allora Mary la invita nel suo letto in maniera tale che almeno loro siano al caldo e Tituba adora quel tormento. Sentire Mary così vicina, sfiorare la sua pelle, e sue mani che la sfiorano per caso durante il sonno e non poter fare niente, non potersi permettere di fare niente per non svegliarla e per non farla fuggire via è qualcosa che la mantiene sveglia tutta la notte. Sarebbe facile prendere quello che vuole ma poi Mary la detesterebbe e Tituba non vuole, così si accontenta di mano sulla spalla, di sentire i seni di Mary che le sfiorano la schiena, le gambe di lei che la cercano nel sonno e Tituba non riesce ad addormentarsi.

Le notti di Salem sono lunghe, fredde e inospitali ma mentre fissa il soffitto con le braccia di Mary Sibley attorno a sé e con l’altra che le dorme placidamente accanto Tituba si dice che non vi rinuncerebbe per niente al mondo e che forse deve imparare a farsi bastare quello scampolo di felicità, che è pur sempre qualcosa e sebbene non avrà mai il cuore di Mary, o il suo corpo, almeno si è resa indispensabile e deve imparare a farselo bastare, per il suo bene.


End file.
